Ángel Caído
by Moonlizsky
Summary: Ángel es lo que he sido toda mi vida, pero en estos momentos, no encuentro que seguir, ¿mi deber o mi sentir?, ¿perder todo lo que he sido en mi vida?... " —Entonces tu irás al infierno y matarás a la re-encarnación de salomón, y es una orden — "... "todo parecía indicar, que William había elegido por fin… y no era él" ... ¿que hacer?... -ONE SHOT-


**__Este es mi primer FF de este anime, se me ocurrió así de la nada, espero les guste =)**

_" —Entonces tu irás al infierno y matarás a la re-encarnación de salomón, y es una orden — "_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente, era su deber y su corazón lo que estaba en juego.

No había marcha atrás había llegado el momento, no sabía que el trayecto hasta el infierno sería tan corto.

Tenía una clara preocupación, sabía que aún después del despertar de Lucifer, todo estaría aún más complicado, pero era su deber.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, no sabía si era por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o por la presión del infierno.

Caminó a la puerta del gran palacio, derribando a dos guardias que resguardaban el lugar, aún y que supiera que dentro había un gran número de demonios, que se le abalanzarían sobre él apenas lo vieran, no le importó.

Caminó a paso decidido, cada paso que daba retumbaba en las paredes del salón, cuando abrió la puerta de la sala principal, todos se voltearon hacia él.

— ¿Kevin? —justamente era la voz de su joven amo el que lo llamó— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia él—.

Él lo miró, con una mirada gélida que ni el mismo William reconoció —vengo a matarlo joven amo —seguido de eso lo tomo de sus ropas y lo estampó en una pared cercana— lo siento —dijo mientras sacaba su espada y una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla— realmente lo siento —.

William solo podía sorprenderse y hacerse preguntas en su mente que no recibían respuesta, asustado y triste no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y esperar su fin.

Un choque de espadas se escuchó mientras cerraba sus ojos, y la opresión que generaba Kevin cedió.

— Dantalion …— susurró el joven rubio— ¡Dantalion detente! —le gritó cuando vio a Kevin ser golpeado fuertemente contra una pared y siendo aprisionado por el mismo demonio de cabellera oscura, junto con Sytry—.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí?, ¿crees que saldrás vivo de aquí? —le preguntó con ira el demonio al ángel—.

— Vengo a matar a la re-encarnación de Salomón —dicho lo último tomó su espada con fuerza y la clavó en el vientre de su adversario—.

Un grito de dolor por parte del demonio de cabellera oscura, fue lo que se escuchó, el joven rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar, que pensar, ¿Porqué Kevin quería matarlo?, ¿Cómo es que sabía de este lugar?, ¿Cómo es que llegó ahí?.

Demonios comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre él, aunque fuera solo uno, el no era débil, pero cualquier fuerza por mucha que sea, llega un momento en que se agota.

Algo débil por una gran pelea entre él y Dantalion, aún frente al demonio de ojos carmesí, se derribó, calló de rodillas.

— ¡no quiero! —gritó en tono desesperado— realmente no quiero hacerlo… —susurró al final—.

— ¿Porqué lo haces entonces? —preguntó Dantalion, estando a escasos pasos de él— ¿no dijiste que protegerías a William? —.

El joven Ángel dirigió su mirada hacia su desconcertado amo, lo quería más de lo permitido, y por eso mismo no podía estar cerca de él.

Kevin se puso de pie a como pudo, y caminó a paso lento hacia el rubio, una vez cerca de él le tomó la mejilla con su mano derecha— lo siento tanto, pero el cariño que te tengo me es prohibido —.

— ¿Lo dices por ser clérigo? —preguntó Twining— si es eso, puedo aceptar cualquier condición… —pausó— cualquiera con tal de que no te alejes de mi lado —.

— Pequeño William… —lo abrazó con cariño— lo siento —seguido de sus palabras, el joven oji verde sintió una pequeña brizna de aire, se separó del abrazo de Kevin y por fin lo vio, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—.

— ¿U-Un ángel? —no salía de su sorpresa—.

— Sí, soy el Arcángel Uriel —terminó de decir con una mirada triste, mientras mostraba su verdadera forma, y su única ala— mi tarea era evitar que estuvieras con los demonios, y dado que fracasé, debo matarte —.

Un ambiente lúgubre rodeaba el lúgar, sumándose también muchos rostros con sorpresa, y otros sin entender.

Dantalion ya lo sospechaba hace mucho, y dada su única ala, podía entender un poco como había llegado hasta ahí.

— Te dije que solo me miraras a mí, pero como siempre debes de desobedecerme por esa basura —una voz proveniente de quien sabe que lugar—

— Miguel Ángel —dijo el otro Arcángel—.

— No debiste desobedecerme, no de nuevo —apareció frente a Kevin y le tomo la barbilla, inclinándola un poco hacia arriba— sabes que te he perdonado mucho —se acercó a su rostro— tu eres mío, deberías entenderlo ya —su seño se frunció un poco, seguido de tomarle la cara con más fuerza y lanzarlo bruscamente contra una pared—.

— ¡Kevin! —su amo corrió hacia él para ayudarlo—.

— N-No, aléjese joven amo, no quiero involucrarlo—.

— Así que nos volvemos a ver, Miguel Ángel —esta vez fue la voz de Dantalion—.

— He, ¡no pronuncies a la ligera mi nombre, demonio! —terminó lanzándole una bola de energía—.

Y así comenzó una pequeña lucha, fue hasta el momento en donde los demás demonios se dieron cuenta que un ejército no precisamente de ángeles se acercaban a ellos.

Un ataque certero de parte de Dantalion hacia Miguel Ángel lo hizo caer de rodillas, y se volteó con furia, hacia los que creía culpables de todo, "maldito ángel débil" pensó el arcángel justiciero.

En un movimiento rápido se acerco a Uriel y William.

— Si nunca hubieras existido maldito estorbo, esto no hubiera pasado, y Uriel sería completamente mío —golpeó fuertemente a William y los separó— y tú —lo señaló— es momento de tu castigo, no aguantaré más tu traición.

Lo lanzó a la pared, se acercó lentamente con un semblante tranquilo, pero sus ojos denotaba ira, ira pura.

— Te perdoné muchas cosas, pero le enseñaré a tu pequeño, a no entremeterse en lo que es mío —seguido de esto, apareció una cuerda, la ató a la ala de Uriel y comenzó a tirar de ella—.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del ángel castaño, muchos estaban perplejos, como podían hacerse tal cosa entre ángeles…

William estaba perplejo, la persona que más quería estaba frente a él sufriendo… y era su culpa, por protegerlo.

— ¡D-Detente! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡déjalo en paz!, al que quieres es a mi ¿no?, toma mi vida entonces—.

— N-No… —un débil susurro proveniente del castaño— estaré bien —sonrió débilmente mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el dolor y su frente escurría de sudor—.

— ¡Dantalion!, ayúdalo… —se sentía desesperado, era lo único que podía hacer, el no podía hacer nada—.

Dantalion bajó la cabeza, todo parecía indicar, que William había elegido por fin… y no era él.

Una gran batalla entre el infierno y el cielo se había desatado, y no había quien lo parara.

O por lo menos hasta que una gran bola de energía proveniente del cielo del infierno los golpeó, el gran Rey Lucifer había aparecido.

— Cuanto tiempo, Miguel Angel —pausó— pero ¡como te atreves a venir a crear una guerra en mis dominios!—.

Miguel ángel no dijo nada, de cierta manera estaba débil y enfrentarse a Lucifer en esas condiciones no era una opción, volteó hacia su escuadrón y dio la seña de retirada, no sin antes acercarse a Uriel y dar los últimos tirones.

— ¡Esto y más mereces por traidor! —.

Un grito aún más fuerte que los anteriores surgió, lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, dolor infinito era lo que sentía, dolor por su pecado.

— ¡Kevin! —William se acercó aún algo mal herido a su persona especial— Kevin ¿estás bien? —.

— S-Sí… —el ex arcángel respiraba con dificultad, y tocaba donde segundos antes estaba su ala, sangraba, todo se había ido a la basura—.

— Lo siento —esta vez se disculpó el rubio— siempre te causo problemas, perdóname —le tomó su rostro con ambas manos— y perdóname por ser egoísta, pero me alegra tenerte a mi lado —.

El castaño se sorprendió, aún y cuando había perdido todo, había ganado estar junto a la persona que quería, sin limitaciones.

Miró al joven demonio de cabellera oscura, aún con mirada baja le sonrió tristemente, y en silencio le decía _"él ha elegido, pero no me obligues a intentar persuadirlo de que cambie de opinión"_ y no, no lo haría, ya que aunque ya no era un ángel, algo bueno significaba.

**Ya no era pecado estar a su lado, ya no era prohibido.**

Sonrió y con ambas manos tomó el rostro de su amado rubio, juntó sus frentes y al final lo besó, un beso que siempre había querido en secreto, siempre lo había anhelado, y ahora se sentía libre de hacerlo, y su acompañante solo cerró sus ojos y se entregó al dulce beso.

_"A veces las cosas parecen completamente pérdidas, pero, aún cuando hayas perdido algo, siempre habrás ganado algo más"._

**Si gusta dejen REVIEW eso me anima mucho, y me gustaría saber que les pareció c:, ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
